My best friend's wedding
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: Blair Waldorf returns to New York from her time abroad for her friend Serena's wedding. Unfortunately, Blair finds herself falling in love with the groom. But who is S marrying? Could that be... Chuck Bass? AU C/B
1. Return

**Story: My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: Blair Waldorf returns to New York from her time abroad for her friend Serena's wedding. Unfortunately, Blair finds herself falling in love with the groom. But who is S marrying? Could that be... Chuck Bass? AU C/B

**A/N Things you need to know:**

**Blair and Serena went to Constance together, everything in the seasons happened, except for everything with Blair and Chuck. Chuck did not go to St Judes, none of the gang have met him, except, obviously, Serena. Everyone is 25. For haters of Serena/Chuck, you might not want to read this, but there is absolutely no romance or love between the two. **

"Blair!" Serena Van Der Woodsen's voice sounded in Blair Waldorf's ear, sounding shrill, and very, very American. Quite different from the British accents Blair was used to.

"Serena!" Blair smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm amazing, B! I know you're probably at work right now, so I'll keep this quick, I promise."

Blair worked for the British office of Eleanor Waldorf Designs, managing the sales, shows, and buying of all the creations by her mother, in the UK.

"Ok, S, what is it?" Blair replied, glancing over her shoulder to see Casey, her public relations manager, waving at her urgently.

"I'm getting married!" Her friend cried, making Blair completely forget anything else.

"What! Serena, tell me everything!" She exclaimed, earning a frown from Casey, standing by her office door.

"OK, well, you probably won't approve, B. It's more of a money match..." Her friend started, and Blair frowned. She didn't want her friend to follow in the footsteps of her mother, Lilly Van Der Woodsen, who had been married 6 times.

"But, his name is Chuck, Chuck Bass. He's completely gorgeous, of course. Anyway, we hooked up one night at the opera, and the next thing we know, his dad is making my mom an offer for my hand in marriage to Chuck!"

"Serena, that is completely archaic!" cried Blair disapprovingly.

"I know, I know! But Chuck and I get along alright, and I actually kind of like him," Serena confessed. "Anyway, the wedding is in a month, and I need my maid of honour and wedding planner here stat!"

"Of course, S! I'll be on the next plane to JFK!"

XXXXXX

Blair slid into the waiting stretch limousine at JFK airport, feeling tired, but looking stylish. The airport helper lifted her bags into the trunk, all 5 of them, before shutting it. The limousine driver asked her where she would like to go. Blair hesitantly debated between the penthouse where she had grown up, or Serena's house.

"The Waldorf penthouse," she said decisively. It wouldn't do to turn up to Serena's feeling tired and jetlagged. Not to mention with airplane breath.

She watched the sights of the Upper East Side flash past as the limo slowly wound its way through lanes of traffic, and took a deep breath. It felt... good to be home. She had missed the feeling that one could only feel in New York. She had loved London yes, but Big Ben was no replacement for the Chrysler Building, the Queen's palace no replacement for the Palace Hotel, and the tower of London certainly no replacement for The Empire State Building.

Arriving at the building where she lived, Blair felt a certain trepidation at returning to see her mother. Eleanor Waldorf was the only person on the planet that could inspire fear into Blair. She commandeered one of the doormen to take her luggage upstairs, before stepping into the elevator and pressing the familiar 'PH' button.

The doors opened and Blair felt happy as she looked around her old home, where she hadn't been in 4 years. Then she spotted Eleanor descending the staircase that led to the bedrooms. "Is that the flower girl?" she called. "You can leave the hydrangeas on the side table there."

Blair smiled slightly, her mother was exactly the way she remembered her, aloof, and sophisticated. "It's not the flower girl, Mother," she called back.

Eleanor came towards her, "Blair!" she said, surprised. "Why, whatever are you doing here?" the elder woman questioned, making no move to hug her daughter.

"Serena Is getting married, mother. I'm the bridesmaid." She replied, smiling faintly.

"Of course Serena is getting married. You would do well to follow her example, Blair. You're not as young as you once were. Now, I'm off to a meeting with some buyers. I presume you're having dinner at Serena's? Do make sure you wash your hair before going there, it's greasy." Eleanor pressed the button for the elevator, and stepped inside, with a lukewarm smile in parting.

Blair was left, feeling unsure of how she felt. If she were younger, she would have run to her room and maybe cried, or held it in and taken out her anger on some poor freshman or public servant. But now she was older, and wouldn't wilt under Eleanor's hard nature. She knew her mother was just trying to help. Still, Blair agreed that she needed to wash her hair.

An hour later, feeling refreshed and renewed, Blair was ready to leave for Serena's. She was dressed in a black pencil skirt, with a pale pink blouse. Her hair was down, and on her feet were pink, open-toed pumps.

Hailing a cab from outside her building, Blair hoped that Serena still lived with her mom and the Humphries, and hadn't moved.

Arriving at Serena's building, Blair was greeted by the stern doorman, who had been there since Blair could remember. "Miss Waldorf. It's a pleasure to see you again after such a long time."

"You too, Drew," she smiled, and stepped inside the building. Normally, Blair didn't speak to the likes of doormen, but Drew had known her since she was a little girl.

She arrived at the Van Der Woodsen/ Humphrey penthouse, and was greeted by Eric, Serena's younger brother, who smiled broadly, and hugged her.

"Blair! How wonderful to see you," he said.

"Eric, you've gotten so tall!" She exclaimed, and they laughed.

Another man entered the room, with dark hair and a slightly stiff smile, "This is my boyfriend, Anthony," said Eric.

"Hi, It's so nice to meet you," Blair shook his hand, "How long have you two been dating?"

"About a year," Eric blushed slightly, and Anthony smiled at him.

"I'm happy for you, E. Speaking of happy, where is Serena? I have to congratulate the bride."

"Serena is upstairs in her room, I probably shouldn't have delayed you," Eric smiled.

"We'll catch up, E." Blair promised, before hurrying up the stairs to see her friend.

Peering into Serena's room, she felt a rush of affection at the sight of a blonde laying on the bed, flipping through the latest Vogue, her clothes stylish, and her hair magnificent.

"Serena!" She squealed, and the blonde looked up in excitement.

"Blair, oh my god!" Serena jumped up and the two of them hugged and squealed. It was as if they were little girls again.

"I can't believe you're here, when did you arrive!" Serena pulled Blair down on the bed.

"About an hour ago, I had to freshen up, of course."

"Why didn't you tell me, I could've met you at the airport! You're staying here, of course!"

"Really? Because I don't really welcome the idea of spending too much time with Mother at the moment." Blair rolled her eyes, and the two girls laughed again.

There was a knock on the door, and a nervous looking man with half a beard and wearing a truly hideous vest, entered the room.

"Blair," Dan said, "I should have guessed. Who else would have been Serena's bridesmaid?"

"That's maid of honour, Cabbage Patch," Blair replied, curling her lip.

"B, play nice!" Serena scolded, and Blair shot Dan a simpering smile.

"I just came to tell you that we're ready to leave for dinner, I presume Blair is joining us," said Dan, and Serena nodded.

"Of course Blair is joining us!"

Serena and Blair walked down the stairs, where the rest of the family, including Lilly, Rufus, a girl Blair didn't know.

"Blair!" Lilly kissed the brunette on the cheek and hugged her warmly, "It's so good to see you back in New York. Hopefully we can convince you to stay," she said, smiling.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Lilly! And Rufus," Blair smiled sweetly at Lilly's husband, who merely replied, "Blair."

Dan stepped forward, "Oh and this is Amanda, my girlfriend."

The slightly plump girl gave Blair a smile, which Blair did not return. She was exactly Dan's type, bookish looking, and Blair couldn't see a designer anything on her.

"Lovely," Blair said sarcastically, and Serena nudged her.

"And where is young Jenny?" Blair inquired of the gothic blonde, who was her mortal enemy.

"Jenny's at university in Hudson," replied Rufus cautiously, and Blair was glad. She did not want to have to put up with the younger girl while she was here.

They were eating at the Gramercy Tavern, it turned out, which Blair was happy about, as it was her favourite restaurant.

As they sat down at the reserved table, Blair in-between Eric and Serena, and with an empty place across from her, Blair asked, "Is someone else joining us? Your fiancée, perhaps?" She smiled at Serena, who laughed slightly, and nodded.

The table chattered and talked, and Blair and Serena became involved in talking about their separate lives, and just as dinner had been served, A man approached the table.

Blair glanced up from her conversation with Serena about the new Manolo Blahnik line, and stared at him. No one else appeared to have noticed him yet, which Blair found surprising as he was dressed in an orange trench coat, with a yellow scarf around his neck.

She found herself staring at the man. He was tall, but not extremely, and had dark hair parted at one side. His eyes were a deep charcoal, and were slanted and almond. Surprisingly, Blair found him to be the best-looking man she had ever seen. His eyes met hers, and they glinted for a second, with something Blair couldn't guess, before he approached the table.

"Chuck!" Serena stood up, smiling.

**So, this is a new story, obviously, and I hope you guys don't hate it!**

**Reviews are love,**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	2. Money marriage?

**Story: My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: Blair Waldorf returns to New York from her time abroad for her friend Serena's wedding. Unfortunately, Blair finds herself falling in love with the groom. But who is S marrying? Could that be... Chuck Bass? AU C/B

"You made it," she said, and Chuck nodded.

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting," he replied, and his voice was unlike any other Blair had ever heard. It was deep and husky, yet smooth. It was a powerful voice and for some reason, it gave Blair an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Chuck slid into his seat opposite Blair, and she could feel his eyes on her, trying to avoid his gaze, she turned to Serena to continue their c conversation, only to find that Serena was now talking to Chuck. Blair reluctantly glanced across the table at her friend's fiancée.

His eyes were dark and they burned with desire and heat. Blair's throat was dry and she couldn't look away from him. His mouth curled into a smirk and she found her gaze drawn to his lips, which were full and soft looking.

Hastily, she tore her eyes away, internally berating herself for practically daydreaming about _Serena's _fiancée! She turned to her other side, where Eric sat, only to have him smile at her and say, "Serena, have you introduced Blair and Chuck yet?"

Chuck looked up from his meal and made eye contact with Blair.

"Indeed, I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting Blair," he drawled, shooting a smirk at her.

Serena gasped at her forgetfulness, and smiled at Blair apologetically.

"Blair, Chuck, Chuck, Blair," she introduced. "Chuck, Blair is my best friend in the whole world."

"Charmed," Blair sniffed.

"The pleasure is all mine," Chuck sent her another smirk and Blair found herself looking at his lips again.

Trying not to look interested, she raised her eyebrows and said snottily, "Yes, I'm quite sure it is."

Chuck's expression turned amused, and he picked up his glass, which Blair saw was filled with scotch, and toasted her comment. Blair turned away.

That night after dinner, Serena showed Blair to the guest room, and the two settled down to finally talk.

"So, B, what do you think of Chuck?" Serena asked immediately.

"I have no opinion of him," Blair lied. She did have an opinion of Chuck but she doubted her friend would want to hear it.

"Oh, come on, Blair! You were so bitch to him at dinner, don't you like him?"

"I wasn't bitch, S. I was merely testing him. You know me..." she smiled at Serena and the other girl chuckled slightly.

"Yes, I do," she conceded. "But Chuck isn't one of your minions!"

Blair shrugged, "But what I will say about your Chuck is that his fashion is amazing," she couldn't help smiling as she thought of what Chuck had worn to dinner. Lair loved a man with taste in fashion, and Chuck certainly had that.

Serena laughed, "I think it's a bit too... unmanly. Once we're married I plan to change it," she whispered conspiratorially

Blair frowned, "ah yes, the money marriage."

"Oh B, don't start on that again, Chuck's nice, really. He gets along so well with Eric they're like brothers already. And Mom loves him, although that probably is because of the money... But I like him, B, so you should too!"

Blair sighed, "Fine, Serena. I'll put up with him, for now. I just hope you don't turn out like your mother," she warned.

"Ugh, definitely not," Serena said, horrified.

"Good," Blair said, "I'm kind of tired Serena. Would you mind if I just went to bed?"

"Oh of course not!" Serena jumped up. "I'm so glad you're here, Blair," she hugged Blair and left the room.

Blair unpacked the suitcases that had been brought over, before slipping her dress off so she was left in her slip. She decided to read a while before sleeping, so she picked up her novel, Leo Tolstoy's _Anna Karenina_, and began to read. 

It was quite a while later when Blair felt thirsty, so she slipped out of bed and made her way to the water cooler in the sitting room, and poured herself a glass of water.

Suddenly, a shadow moved, making Blair jump an almost spill her water. She turned quickly to find Chuck standing metres from her.

Through the darkness she could only see his eyes gazing at her, and she felt hot all over as they took in her slip-clad form.

"Chuck," she said, trying to sound casual. "Sorry to disturb you."

"Yes, you're very... Disturbing," he said, softly, and took a step closer.

Her breath was coming out uneven, and she stepped around him. Once he was out of her sight, she managed to regain control and mustered a reply.

"Not half as disturbing as that outfit," she said, as she realised that he was wearing deep purple velvet pyjamas. She heard him chuckle behind her,

"You have quite a tongue, Waldorf," he said, and she could practically hear his smirk.

Still not turning around, Blair replied, "not that my tongue is any of your business, Bass," before making her way back to her room and leaving Chuck behind.

It was only once she'd gotten back to her room that she realised she'd left her glass of water in the sitting room.

XXXXXX

Blair awoke early the next morning, pushing back her eye mask and yawning. Today would be spent sight-seeing and shopping, as she knew Serena would want to spend the day doing all the things they used to.

After her shower, Blair out on an orange skirt, with a black silk blouse. She placed a headband in her curls, and slipped a pair of Jimmy Choos on. Leaving her room, she almost ran headlong into Serena.

"S! Good morning," Blair smiled, and the two hugged.

"I was just coming to get you for breakfast," Serena replied. "We're going out!"

"The whole family?" Blair asked, surprised that Serena did so many family things when she used to prefer to go out with her friends.

"No," Serena gave Blair a look, "just us, silly. Ok, so we're going to Starbucks to get coffee, and then going to get bagels, and walk around Central Park!"

Blair smiled at the effort her friend was making to make her feel at home. "Serena, we don't have to go out. Really," she laughed, "I don't mind. Besides, you know I don't really like to do breakfast."

"I don't care, Blair!" Serena said loudly, "we're going!"

Blair relented, and the girls stepped down the stairs, read to leave for their outing. The rest of the family with the exception of Rufus, were sitting around the table.

"Does Chuck live here?" Blair asked Serena in a low voice, upon seeing him.

"Erm, he stays sometimes, but technically, no," Serena replied.

"Does he sleep in your bed?" Blair asked, for some reason finding the idea horrible.

"No, Chuck and I don't have much of a physical relationship," Serena replied, avoiding Blair's surprised look.

"Really? Blair snorted in an unladylike fashion. "How can you possibly b with then, S? We all know you have a voracious appetite."

Serena shot her a scandalised look, before laughing. "Chucks... well, let's just say Chuck doesn't like to stick to one girl. In fact, he prefers a girl once, and then never again."

Blair was horrified, "excuse me?" she said, "you're affianced to a man who won't ever sleep with you, but will have many one night affairs?"

Serena looked slightly ashamed, "yes. But it's not a real marriage Blair. We're just doing it to make Lilly and Bart happy! Apparently I can have as many affairs as I like as well," she finished.

"Serena, I am disgusted with you!" Blair exclaimed.

"Can we talk about something else, please?" Serena grumbled. "Look, Starbucks!"

XXXXXX

Serena and Blair spent the day shopping at all their favourite location from their younger days, and catching up on each other's lives.

Eventually Blair asked Serena about Nate, the guy that had almost ruined their friendship several times.

"So, how's N doing?" She asked.

Serena smiled, and Blair could immediately tell that her friend still held a candle for her old boyfriend. "Well, he's actually helping his father manage all the deals they have, in preparation to take over from the Captain in a few years. Nate's so proud," Serena smiled again and Blair raised her eyebrows.

"Do you two see a lot of each other?" she inquired, and Serena shot a sideways glance at her.

"We do, actually. He and Chuck are best friends, so..."

Blair was surprised. Nate, the golden boy with no brains, was best friends w3ith the dark, witty Bass?

"I see," she said carefully, "and you and Nate... what's between you two?"

Serena looked at her archly, "are you interested, B? In Nate, I mean."

Blair was definitely not interested in Nate. It was Chuck she was interested in, or at least her body certainly was. Her brain currently found him heinous.

"No, not at all," she said truthfully. "I was just wondering if, before Chuck, you and Nate...?"

Serena's blush was all the answer Blair needed. "We'd become a lot closer in the last two years, since _someone_ left and made me lonely! We weren't actually together..." she trailed off, and Blair finished the sentence for her.

"But the feelings were there."

Serena nodded and Blair frowned, "so why didn't you just say no to the Chuck deal!" she said, exasperated.

"Because, Chuck's kind of... the unattainable guy. The one nobody can get. And being married to him will send a message to everyone that I'm Serena Van Der Woodsen-Bass, the girl that finally chained Chuck Bass. And since nobody knows it's arranged, and Chuck has promised to keep his indiscretions secret..." she trailed off, looking at Blair as if for approval.

"Serena," Blair scowled, "this is not the eighteenth century where you marry for prestige! And besides, no one will believe that you've stolen Chuck's heart. I mean, it's easy to tell when people are in love, and you two clearly aren't."

"Oh I know, but I do like Chuck..."

"Truthfully, he doesn't seem your type, S." Blair confessed.

"Why not?" Serena laughed. "He's good looking... Rich..."

"Yes, but you've never preferred the 'tall dark and silent' type. Or in this case, 'tall dark and sarcastic', Blair added.

"Just leave it alone, Blair. Hey, do you wanna go pick out dresses for my engagement party?" Serena's smile at the thought lit up the sidewalk where they stood.

Blair couldn't resist a smile of her own. "Yes, let's go!"

**Sorry it took me SO long to update, my computer crashed and I had to put it in the shop to get it fixed.**

**Review!**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	3. Agnus Castus

**Story: My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: Blair Waldorf returns to New York from her time abroad for her friend Serena's wedding. Unfortunately, Blair finds herself falling in love with the groom. But who is S marrying? Could that be... Chuck Bass? AU C/B

Blair and Serena tried on dress after dress, before deciding that Barneys had nothing they wanted. "We could get my mom to custom make us dresses?" Blair suggested. "She loves you, I'm sure she'd be honoured." Serena laughed.

"No, B, your mom must be so busy at the moment, I wouldn't want to bother her... Anyway, Chuck and I have the flower choosing this afternoon-" she stopped as her cell rang. Blair could tell by the way her face lit up that it was Nate calling.

"Nate!" Serena had a huge smile on her face, and Blair's suspicion was confirmed.

"No, I'm not doing anything, just hanging out with Blair- oh I forgot to tell you, Blair's back!"

She listened for a second before exclaiming, "Yes! Definitely! That's a great idea. I'm sure Blair would agree. And we can invite Chuck, too?"

Nate talked for a while, and Blair tapped her foot impatiently on the ground until Serena glanced at her in apology. "Well... I suppose I could. Hang on," she took the phone away from her ear.

"Nate, err, wants to meet me for coffee this afternoon. I don't suppose you could go to the flower choosing for me...? Please B? We both know you love that stuff." She looked at Blair hopefully, and Blair rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so, Serena," she smiled slightly as her friend exclaimed a thankyou, before returning to the phone and saying, "Blair's in. Ok, so 2? Great, see you then."

Serena hung up, "Thanks, Blair!" she said again. "I haven't seen Nate since the whole proposal by Bart to Lilly, so I guess he wants to talk. "

Blair gave her a look, "You and Nate? Talk?" she laughed and Serena scowled at her for a moment before breaking out into a disgruntled smile.

"Anyway, he came up with the brilliant idea for us three to have dinner together, and Chuck too!"

Blair privately didn't think the idea was that brilliant, she had assumed that that would happen anyway, but she nodded dutifully at Serena. "Yeah, that's a great idea. When will we do it?"

"Well, we were thinking tomorrow night?"

"Great," Blair smiled, before Serena checked her watch.

"I have to go, Blair! I have to get ready for my da- umm...Coffee. Bye!"

Blair watched as her friend hurried through the crowds of people on Madison Avenue, thinking that Serena hadn't changed a bit.

XXXXXX

Blair arrived at the flower market where she would be choosing Serena's flowers. "Blair?" she almost jumped at Chuck's silky voice, coming from behind her.

She turned to look at him and she felt warm all over straight away. He was dressed in a purple velvet suit, which, she had to admit, made him look extremely handsome. As she met his gaze her stomach lurched, and his lips arranged themselves into a smirk. Trying to ignore the smoulder of him, she said, "What, Bass?"

"What are you doing here? I realise that I am indeed desirable, but I think you should know I'm marrying Serena," he smirked at her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"You? Desirable? Only to the whores which you pay so much." She returned icily. "I'm here because Serena, unsurprisingly, would rather be somewhere else than with you."

His expression changed as she turned and walked towards the entrance, studying her carefully, though she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

XXXXXX

"Ok," Blair said as they walked through the gates, "Just tell me what your favourite flowers are, I'll say no, then you can leave as I'm sure your dying to do, and i'll pick the flowers."

"I happen to enjoy flowers," Chuck drawled, "don't think you're getting rid of me that easily, Waldorf."

She looked surprised, and he waited for the inevitable gay comment that any girl would direct at him after such a statement, but she merely raised her eyebrow and marched onward. He took the opportunity to admire her legs and figure, both of which he found pleasing.

He found Blair extremely amusing, he had done so since the moment she had been rude to him at dinner. He also found her more than a little desirable. When he had walked towards the table where his family sat, he hadn't believed his eyes as he saw the flawless vixen sitting, chatting with Serena.

She had met his eyes, and his heart had made a funny motion that he had never felt before. Ignoring this, he had proceeded to check her out; she had beautiful, glossy hair, and doe brown eyes. Her expression was one of innocence combined with arrogance; she was gorgeous and she knew it.

The clothes she wore spoke of elegance and feminism, nothing like the short, revealing dresses his _fiancée_ wore. How that word made him cringe.

Serena was nothing like the woman he'd imagined he would marry. He had only once ever envisioned himself getting married, and she wasn't like Serena. Besides, he could practically see the love oozing between her and his best friend.

When he had come across Blair getting water, dressed in hardly anything, he had been unbelievably turned on. She acted so innocent, but he would have bet money she was a vixen in the bedroom. He made a bet with himself to get her into his bed by the time he and Serena married.

Now, here was an opportunity to spend time with her, or rather, get her to want him as badly as he wanted her.

They walked through the flowers, neither speaking, till Chuck spotted a bundle of Peonies. He'd always liked them; there was just something about the flower. He picked one up, and handed it to Blair with a smirk. Her expression turned surprised. "You like Peonies?" she said suspiciously.

He shrugged, "Does Serena?"

"Well even if she does, she isn't having them," Blair practically snapped at him,

"Why?" He asked her.

"Because," she gave him a funny look, "They're my favourite flower. I'll have them at my wedding, and since Serena is my best friend, she wouldn't want them at hers."

Blair liked Peonies; he stored that away for future use. Although he couldn't imagine why he would need to know what flowers she liked. He was marrying Serena.

"How about tulips?" she asked thoughtfully, looking at one as if it was a diamond. "Pure and true love..."

Chuck curled his lip, "Maybe for someone like Nate, but I don't believe in love. And if I did, I wouldn't have chosen Serena."

This was clearly the wrong thing to have said for Blair's eyes narrowed. "You, Chuck Bass, are an arrogant pig, and you are lucky to be marrying Serena because she is the most wonderful, kind, sweet person you will ever meet. And you've practically ruined her life; if it weren't for you she probably would have married Nate!"

Taken aback slightly, Chuck looked at her. She wilted slightly under his gaze, and asked, "Why don't you believe in love?"

"Such large questions for so early in the day," he drawled, avoiding answering.

"It's afternoon," she said coldly. He smirked at her.

"So it is..." he trailed off.

Any other girl he would have tried this on would have rolled her eyes and walked off, leaving the question unanswered. Blair however, merely stood there waiting.

"How could I believe in something I've never seen?" He muttered to himself.

By her expression he could tell she'd heard. She was looking at him in a peculiar way. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Hardly believing he was actually talking about this, Chuck replied, "No one I've ever known has loved. And if they have, it has turned out for the worst."

"Is that why you agreed to marry Serena?" she asked curiously, and he nodded.

Not liking the direction the conversation way taking, he picked a flower at random, "Peruvian lily?"

"Meaning friendship and devotion. No, I don't think so," she decided. "She's a Vanderwoodsen, and you're a Bass. Your wedding will be analysed down to the last napkin. Your flowers need to mean something that you're comfortable with, but that can't be used against you as a couple," she frowned, and he almost smiled at how seriously she took this.

"Alright then. So where is dearest Serena this afternoon?" he asked carelessly, turning to scan the rows of flowers.

"She... is having coffee with Nate," Blair's tone was defiant, as if she was the one who was skipping out on something, and not her friend.

Chuck scoffed bitterly. "See? How could I even possibly begin to believe in love when my own bride-to-be won't even spend a single afternoon with me?" He realised that he was revealing that he actually cared. And Chuck never showed his emotions. He looked sharply up as Blair placed a hand on his shoulder. To his amazement, her hand was warm, and it sent an odd feeling through him.

"Don't worry, Bass. Maybe you'll magically fall in love with one of your whores one day." She was joking with him. Actually trying to make him feel better. He stared at her in mazement before quickly turning away.

"I don't see why love is necessary anyway. It really only ties you down, and I never want to be restricted to one woman." Satisfied when he heard Blair's disgusted scoff, he kept walking.

"You're disgusting," she called after him, and he turned around to smirk at her, when really, he didn't know what to say.

She was different. And he was different around her, he could feel it. He was going to have to be more careful.

"Stephanotis?" He asked suddenly, spying the exotic flower.

"What?" Blair came to his side and looked at the flower considering. "It's nice enough... And it means 'Happiness in marriage'," she smiled drily at this and Chuck almost smiled too.

"Do you like it?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"I would have gone with peonies, but I suppose I slept with the wrong woman at the opera for that," she smirked at her.

"Well, it's lucky you got Serena to marry and not one of the other girl's you probably slept with that night." She said coldly, before turning back to the flower. "Yes, I think so..."

He came up behind her and bent over her shoulder, and whispered gently into her ear, "If I were to choose a flower for you, I would choose a red rose," he watched as her neck erupted in Goosebumps and her breath hitched. She turned, and his arms were on either side of her, bracing on the flower stall, so she was trapped between them. She was staring at him and his heart was making the funny motion again. He wanted to kiss her pouty lips, they were so enticing. But then she suddenly pushed him away and said coldly, "And If I were to give you a flower, I would give you an _Agnus Castus_." She walked away. Agnus Castnus. Indifference and coldness. He smirked. She was good.

XXXXXX

"Serena," Blair called when she and Chuck arrived back at the house, he had insisted in letting her ride in his limousine, and they hadn't spoken the whole way home. She couldn't believe how she had reacted when he had whispered that he would give her a red rose, the flower meaning _lust_. She had basically given in to him. He had made her shiver with the intensity of his gaze and his closeness. She liked it. She shouldn't. But she did. And then she had pushed him away, and hadn't caved to her desire. This time.

"I found you a flower," she noticed Chuck didn't bother to correct the 'I' to a 'we'.

There was no reply. "She's probably still out with Nathaniel," Chuck drawled from behind her.

"I don't understand you." She said, irritated. "You're perfectly happy to let your future wife have lunch with Nate, who you know she loves."

"Your point being?" he said drily.

"Ugh..." she sighed before Serena's voice came from the top of the stairs.

"B! You're home. And Chuck. How did you guys go?"

"I- We," Blair started glaring at Chuck, "decided on the Stephanotis."

Serena gave her a blank look. Blair showed her the one she had brought with her from the flower stalls. "Oh, it's pretty!" Serena smiled, taking it.

"And it means happiness in marriage," Chuck smirked as if this were a funny joke.

"Typical Blair," Serena laughed. "Always protecting my reputation."

Blair smiled at her, "Well someone has to!"

"Excuse me ladies, I'll leave you to your flower talk," Chuck said lazily and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait," Serena called and he turned. "Tomorrow night the four of us are having dinner. Since Blair's just got back into town, we're going to The Carlyle, one of her favourite restaurants. Be there at eight o'clock." She smiled cheerfully, but Chuck merely gave a bored nod.

Going upstairs, Blair asked Serena, "So how was your date?"

Blushing slightly, Serena gave a happy smile. "It was great. Nate's so wonderful."

"Did you guys do anything?" Blair asked, raising her eyebrow.

Serena gave a little giggle. "We may have kissed... a few times. But that was it I swear!" she gave a small laugh at Blair's sceptic look.

"Mhm," said Blair, unconvinced.

"So how was flower shopping with Chuck? Did you guys make friends?" Serena asked hopefully.

"No, definitely not," Blair said. "Chuck is... interesting. I think there is a lot more to him than he lets people see." _And he tired to seduce me. And it almost worked._

Serena shrugged, "Well if he wants to be Mr Mysterious And Troubled, then that's his problem. I can't be bothered trying to play agony aunt. I prefer more simple men," she smiled, clearly thinking of Nate.

"Don't I know it?" Blair laughed. "But I suppose it wasn't too bad. I found his company... enjoyable, actually," she said, surprised when she realised it was true.

"Oh good, I want you two to be great friends!" She gave a sunny smile.

Friends? Blair didn't know about that. The feeling she had gotten when she had touched Chuck's arm was one of strangeness. Her stomach had made a funny motion. Her and Chuck, she sensed, would either hate each other, or... she didn't know what to think about the alternative. Pushing the thought aside, she turned back to Serena. "So, tell me more details about your 'coffee date'."

**So, I hope you guys liked this.**

**So what does everyone think about the upcoming DAIR pairing? Seriously, WTF. Blair and Dan? That's worse than Chuck and Vanessa. Ew. **

**Anyway, review please.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


	4. Enter: Little J

**Story: My Best Friend's Wedding**

**Author: **LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: Blair Waldorf returns to New York from her time abroad for her friend Serena's wedding. Unfortunately, Blair finds herself falling in love with the groom. But who is S marrying? Could that be... Chuck Bass? AU C/B

A/N Just letting you know that this story will be mostly Blair's point of view, with occasional segments of Chucks.

Blair awoke the next morning feeling rather excited for that night's dinner. She hadn't seen Nate in years, since she'd left New York. Serena, at least, had flown to visit her once, but she hadn't spoken to her ex-boyfriend in a long time.

She lay in bed for a while, contemplating her day, before getting up and taking a shower.

After her shower, her hair perfectly styled, Blair descended for breakfast, finding that the only one at the table was Eric. "Morning," he yawned smiling at her from over a bowl of frosty flakes.

"Morning E," Blair replied brightly. He laughed.

"I haven't been called E since I graduated. It's so weird. Sometimes I miss the St Judes and Constance system." He reminisced, smiling.

"Me too! The order, the prestige..." Blair trailed off. Thinking about Constance made her miss New York. Made her want to come back. But her whole life was in London. She sighed to herself, before helping herself to some yoghurt from the Van Der Woodsen fridge.

She chatted with Eric about his life since St Judes, his boyfriend and his work, till Rufus walked through the door, followed by a skinny blonde who froze at the sight of Blair.

Blair curled her lip as she studied the other girl's appearance. Dark eye shadow, dark clothes, anorexic skinniness, yes Jenny Humphrey was exactly the way Blair remembered her.

"B-Blair," the younger girl stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Serena's maid of honour," Blair replied, as if that should be obvious. "And unofficial wedding planner."

"Oh," the girl looked at Rufus, clearly put-out that he hadn't told her.

Feet came thudding down the stairs and all four of the people in the room looked up to see Chuck enter the room, his hair tousled, and his pyjamas purple.

He ignored them and opened the fridge, before turning to glare at the room. "Who ate the last yoghurt?"

"That would be me," Blair said sweetly. "Sorry, Bass."

He smirked at her, "I'm sure we can find some way for you to repay me," he looked her up and down, completely ignoring the fact that three family members of the girl he was marrying were in the room.

"You're heinous," she said coolly.

"Yes I am," his smirk grew wider.

She rolled her eyes and turned away, and she caught Jenny Humphrey staring at Chuck.

Glancing back at Chuck, he was still looking in the fridge, oblivious to Jenny's stare, and Blair felt a small smile grow on her face.

"So Jenny," she said innocently. "Uni must be pretty fun. Do you have a boyfriend?"

Jenny, looking surprised, replied that no, she didn't. Blair's smile grew wider. "Really? Well we should find you one! What's your type... tall, dark and arrogant?"

Jenny's eyes widened momentarily and her glance flicked to Chuck before she met Blair's eyes.

"No, don't be silly, its blonde remember?" A voice came from behind them, Serena. The taller blonde was coming down the stairs looking beautiful in simple jeans and a blue blouse. "Unless she just hit on Nate all those times without any attraction to him."

Jenny looked horrified that Blair and Serena were attacking her, but Rufus spoke up, "girls be nice to Jenny, that's all in the past."

"Of course, Rufus," Blair gave him her widest smile. "I just wanted to find Jenny a boyfriend."

"I'm going to go unpack," Jenny mumbled, before hurrying up the stairs.

XXXXXX

The day passed quickly, with Blair and Serena getting hot stone treatments and massages, before shopping once again. It was 4 O'clock when they came home, to see Chuck and Eric watching a movie together.

"What are you watching?" Serena asked immediately, sitting down next to Eric.

"10 Things I hate about you," Chuck rolled his eyes, but his glance at Eric was affectionate and brotherly.

"I'm in!" Serena grabbed a cushion and hugged it to her, eyes already glued to the TV.

Chuck's eyes were on Blair, and she sighed and sat down next to him, careful not to touch him. Unfortunately halfway through the movie she shifted, and their hands brushed. A tingle of electricity shot up Blair's arm, and she jumped. Looking at Chuck out of the corner of her eye, she saw his expression was slightly unnerved.

The movie finished, and as there was still time before the girls had to get ready, they agreed. Serena went to pick the next one, while Eric slipped into the kitchen to microwave some popcorn.

"Don't you love how in the movie, Patrick purses Kat and she gives into him," Chuck immediately purred into Blair's ear.

About to reply with a sarcastic remark, Blair heard a noise on the stairs and turned to se Jenny watching them. So she moved even closer to Chuck and whispered into his ear, "I think I'm ready to give into you."

Chuck's smirk was almost overbearingly smarmy. "Well I'm sure we can arrange something," he drawled, his eyes drawing her in.

"Oh hi Jenny," Blair pretended to suddenly notice the blonde, and the other girl was forced to walk down the stairs and say hello to them.

Blair put her hand on Chuck's leg as she said sweetly, "come and watch the next movie with us, Little J," she smiled cruelly. His leg was warm and muscular feeling. She wondered what it would be like if he hadn't any pants on. No! What was she thinking? Focus on Jenny.

Jenny went even paler than usual and stammered out a 'no thanks' before running back upstairs.

Chuck leaned towards Blair but she slapped his arm, "Ugh, get away from me," she snapped.

"What was that?" Chuck's voice had an aloof quality even when he was confused.

"Little J," Blair smirked. "Can't you tell that she's in love with you?'

Chuck looked faintly surprised, "No I hadn't noticed actually, I was too busy admiring you," his smirk grew wider.

"Stop hitting on me, you motherchucker!" she scowled at him. "The point is, Jenny has a thing for you, and torturing her, will be extremely fun for me."

"Bitch," his smirk was almost a grin, and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Thanks," she replied. "But with Jenny, it's personal."

"Oh?" Chuck raised an eyebrow.

"Yes-" she began, when Serena and Eric came back into the lounge, Eric carrying popcorn and Serena 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'.

"Who's ready for another chick flick?" Serena cheered.

"I think I'll go and meet Nate and let you watch this one alone," Chuck stood up. "I'll see you three in a few hours."

He left the room. "So," Blair turned to the others as the ads started. "Since when has Jenny had a crush on Chuck?"

Serena's eyes bulged, Eric however sighed. "What!" Serena exclaimed.

"Since she first met him I think," her younger brother told Blair, "Which was at the family dinner where Mom and Bart told everyone that Serena and Chuck were getting married. So Chuck never tried to hit on Jenny because she's technically family."

"I can't believe that little slut," Serena said darkly. "First she hits on my boyfriend, now she's making eyes at my husband."

Blair felt a flash of guilt at Serena's words. What would her friend say if she found out that Blair was kind of maybe interested in Chuck?

They settled down to watch the movie, and before Blair knew it, it was time for her and Serena to start getting ready for the dinner.

Serena had chosen a sexy gold dress that shone as brightly as her hair. It had a plunging neckline and came to the top of her thighs, and she had paired it with a white clutch and white heels. Her hair was free and tumbled down to her waist.

Blair was the complete opposite of her friend. She was wearing a red dress that had off the shoulder sleeves and came down to just above the knee. She wore a black jacket over it, and black stilettos with a clutch to match. Her hair was put into a chignon.

The girls admired themselves in the mirror before the limo came, and laughed at how they were complete opposites. One tall and light, the other shorter, and dark.

Walking down the stairs, Lily, who had just come home, complimented both girls before hugging them warmly and bidding them a good night.

Stepping into the limo, giggling with Serena and drinking champagne, the two sang along to the music that was playing softly, and Blair felt a jab in her stomach that reminded of how much she loved New York. How much she loved the limo rides, the crowds, Fifth Avenue, and most of feeling like she was someone important, when everyone knew her and wanted to be her. In London, she was nobody, just the girl that happened to have the same last name as Eleanor Waldorf, the fashion designer.

They got out at The Carlyle, a beautiful peaceful place, and the doorman opened the door for them

Giving the waiter the reservation (under Archibald) the girls made their way to a private parlour, where their male friends were already waiting.

Both Chuck and Nate stood up as the girls arrived, and Blair's eyes were drawn to Chuck immediately. He looked extremely dashing, in a black suit with a crimson bow tie and his hair parted and brushed. His almond eyes were fixed on her and as they wandered over her dress and legs, they were filled with what Blair knew immediately to be lust. This made her heart make a funny motion, and when Chuck's eyes met hers she offered him a haughty smile.

She turned to Serena only to find her friends gaze locked with Nate's. Nate. She turned to look at him fully and a smile spread on her lips as she realised she'd missed him. He was, after all, her male best friend. He tore his eyes away from Serena to give her a huge smile and then she had hurried towards him and thrown her arms around him, his wrapping around waist. "Nate!" She laughed. "I've missed you so much!" They broke apart to see Chuck and Serena watching them.

Serena's expression was one of extreme happiness, Chuck's was... Blair did a small double take when she thought she saw deep flashing anger in Chuck's eyes, but he second time she looked, he merely looked bored.

They sat down at the table, Blair and Chuck across from Nate and Serena. If anyone took their picture, it would seem odd if Serena was facing Nate and not Chuck. Serena didn't seem to mind, at least this way she could hold Nate's hand under the table. Or at least that's what Blair figured she would do.

When the waitress came Serena ordered the Duck, Nate the Chicken, and Chuck the Lobster. Blair ordered a Caesar Salad, and she saw all three of her companions glance at her. Serena and Nate's were worried, and Chuck's was suspicious. She sent reassuring smiles towards her friends, and refused to look at Chuck.

"Blair, aren't you hungry?" Serena asked immediately.

"Not really," she shrugged. "Besides, I have to look good for my maid of honour dress," she smiled.

"Blair..." Serena gave her a warning look, which she shrugged off.

"Alright then, I'm going to the bar, anyone want to come?" Nate asked, getting up.

"I will!" said Serena, unsurprisingly, and they walked off together, their hands almost touching.

"What was that?" Chuck demanded. "Why don't you eat anything?"

"I do so. I just had a big lunch," Blair lied, folding her arms and not looking at him.

Chuck continued to stare at her, before saying, "your eyes don't match your mouth."

She looked up, surprised. "What?"

"You eyes don't match your mouth," he repeated. "You're lying. Tell me, please..."

The use of the word 'please' surprised Blair further. Although she'd only known Chuck a few days, she felt that this was a rarely used word for him. And something about his expression... his eyes were gleaming so trustworthily. She sighed.

"I... I used to have bulimia," she whispered. She hated talking about it.

Chucks eyes hardened and he gripped the table hard. "What?" he asked her forcefully and he seemed almost angry.

"I... I was never skinny enough, so..." she trailed off, shrugging.

"Blair, how can you say that?" he was definitely angry.

She huffed slightly, but was spared answering when Serena and Nate returned to the table, carrying two drinks in each hand. Serena sat an apple martini in front of Blair, winking, while Nate placed a glass of scotch by Chuck's right hand.

Their food arrived soon after, and Blair had to admit that her stomach was still rumbling after she finished her salad, as she sat watching her friends eat.

XXXXXX

She'd had _bulimia_? He couldn't believe it. She was so hot, and he was pretty sure that she couldn't have changed that much from high school. When the girls got up to touch up their make up after dinner, Chuck leaned over to Nate. "Blair used to have bulimia?" he asked, and Nate looked shocked.

"Who told you?" he muttered.

"Blair did. But... I don't get it. Why?"

"I don't know, Man. Blair and I dated for almost 8 years, and she never told me anything about it. All I got was that she seemed to compare herself to Serena a lot."

"But was she fat?" Chuck asked.

"Not at all," Nate declared. "Blair's always been beautiful. I mean, if she wasn't such a cruel bitch, then most of the guys at school would have tried to get with her." He laughed slightly, and his eyes took on a distant look, as if he was remembering things from the past.

Chuck felt an unusual flash of envy at Nate's reminiscing. "So you and Blair?" He prompted.

Nate laughed again, stretching his hands behind his back, "me and Blair," he said contemplatively. "We dated for so long, but I think it was because we were used to each other and we made each other feel safe... and then I -" his face darken momentarily. "I cheated on Blair with Serena," he told Chuck, regret obvious in his face.

Chuck stared at Nate, unable to believe his friend for a second. He didn't see why anyone would feel the need to cheat on someone like Blair. "I regret it," Nate said quickly. "But it's been... almost 8 years since that happened, and clearly Blair's over it. S and I thought she was over her eating disorder too..." He frowned, and then glanced up as the ladies returned.

Chuck watched Nate as the blonde took in Serena, his eyes lit up and a smile seemed to automatically appear on his face. It was obvious his best friend was in love with his fiancée, and yet he seemed to feel no resentment towards Chuck for taking Serena away from him. He wondered why this was, perhaps Nate was just too nice a person, or he understood that the agreement hadn't really been between Chuck and Serena.

He had no doubt that after they were married, Serena would go straight to Nate, while Chuck went straight back to his whores. And Blair... Blair would go back to London and he would never see her again. Which meant that he had to have sex with her before the wedding, then maybe he could get her out of his system.

"Dessert time!" Serena said suddenly, picking up the menu.

"S, I'm full," Blair complained.

"I heard your stomach rumble not five minutes ago," Chuck murmured to her, and she shot him an angry look.

"Alright, I suppose I can have something," she consented, and Serena shot Chuck an approving look.

Serena ordered a crème brule, Nate a piece of the Carlyle's award winning fudge cake, and Blair had a fruit salad. Chuck shot her a look, but she glared at him, and raised her eyebrows at his own empty plate.

XXXXXX

At the end of the night, Nate and Serena went to say a private goodbye, while Chuck and Blair stood awkwardly out the front of the Carlyle, saying nothing.

Blair shivered slightly, it had gotten a lot colder since they had been inside, and she realised goosebumps had appeared on her arms. She rubbed them, trying to get warm, wishing Serena and Nate would hurry up.

"Need warming up?" asked a husky voice in her ear. His breath was warm on her neck, and she shivered again, this time not with cold.

"No," she said, although she was clearly cold.

"Here," In an unexpected gesture, he slipped his jacket off and put it around her shoulders.

She stared at him, surprised, and he gazed back, and she saw conflict in his expression, before he turned abruptly away. "Where are Nathaniel and Serena? I hope they're not having sex in a broom cupboard," he said rudely.

The two blondes appeared at the doors a second later, and Serena linked her arm through Blair's, bidding the men goodnight.

The two stepped into their limousine, Blair only realising that she was still wearing Chuck's jacket when they were halfway home and Serena pointed it out. "Oops!" She exclaimed.

"Chuck gave you his jacket, how gentlemanly!" Serena said, "you guys must be making friends, I'm so glad."

Blair said nothing to this; just leant her head against the back of the seat, and smelled the jacket she was wearing. It smelled of smoke, and scotch and some sort of cologne, and together, the individual smells made a deliciously addictive scent.

A/N so this was nice and long-ish.

Review, please.


	5. PLEASE READ

**OK, guys.**

**I have important news. **

**I've just started year twelve (Senior Year) and I don't have time to be writing all my fics as well as the home-work and assignments I have to do.**

**OI have the time to write two stories, but not the amount I have going. One of these two is going to be my Draco and Hermione story. **

**So, I've created a Poll on my profile, and I'd like you all to vote as to which ONE GG story you think I should focus on. Please, please, PLEASE, vote.**

**XOXO**

**Lissa**


End file.
